Old Soul
by RP Angel
Summary: A little tail of how they met.
1. Chapter 1

These are the true recollection of every juicy piece of gossip that have crossed my ears or my old eyes have seen first hand. Now to understand the whole story you need to know the characters in it. I don't like referring to my dearest and oldest friends as characters but if you knew them as I did you'd be hard pressed not to address them as such.

Mable

Mable was, God rest her soul, one of the kindest southern ladies any of us knew. She never spoke ill of anyone or anything. Some of us thought that made her weak, as in she never confronted any of the nay sayers that came along. She was the strongest of us all it turned out. Keeping a tight lip is damn near impossible. Poor Mabel had only one daughter, her fella having fell dead at work at a young age, even to the day she passed, weighed heavy on her. She wanted a house full of kids, grand babies and all sorts but there was only Sara. Mabel beamed with pride when Sara married but as the years passed she grew impatient to the lack of babies being had. One thing Mable did tell us was that Sara's husband didn't want any right away and she left it at that not wishing to speak badly of her babies choice in husbands. The two of them would be over time and time again for Sunday afternoon tea and Mike would go on about the houses he was fixen' up and reselling and she'd listen to him tell stories of how paint colours would be off or contractors puttin' extra doors into closets. Mable was glad for the company and didn't mention grandkids with the boy. We didn't know when it started but gradually over the years children would gravitate to Mabel's yard. Now her property is the biggest in the area that boasted a huge yard that she'd have gardeners come and take care of on Thursdays; pulling weeds, trimming bushes and cutting the lawn. On Saturdays we neighbours noticed the neighbourhood kids playing there. They would bring their baseball bats and whatnot and spend hours running around that lawn and then in the evening play a very competitive game of hide-n-seek. We asked Mable why they were there and if she knew about it and she said it was probably because she puts out cookies and a gallon of sweet tea for them. It didn't take a rocket scientist to realize what this lady was doing to pass her days without any grandkids. We left her be after that, she was happy and the boys were not off being boys causing trouble where they shouldn't of been.

Jacky

If there was anyone that could stare down the devil it'd be this woman. She was as hard as nails and if you'd see her husband you'd know it. We reconcon that, before she came to our neighbourhood, before we knew her that once upon a time she was a kind soul; what man would knowingly marry such a woman. Turned out that Jacky couldn't have her own and that turned her sour. You can hardly blame a woman when you learned that about her. We'd sometimes spy her peering over Mable's hedge watching the youngsters play with a look of sorrow in her eye and once I happened on her. Imagine her surprise over the discovery, she was livid and not wanting to seem nosey; none of us did, she made up an excuse that she was worried about one of Mable's windows being busted or flowers trampled. It was sweet but far from the truth because when I asked Mable about it she had told the boys the rules and they were well aware that they were her guests but the cookies and tea would be brought to a halt if there was any damage. We figured that Jacky had, over the years living there, also thought of Mable incapable of seeing to herself so she had adopted her and liked to think she was looking out for her best interests. It was Jacky who brought to our notice at the end of the summer of twenty fifteen that Mable was heading off into the city every Friday afternoon and then getting home at about eight o'clock in a taxi. We were all worried, Jacky most of all even though she'd never admit it, at what that woman was off doing. It was Jacky that finally broke down and asked Mable where she was heading and the lady just replied, 'Seeing the sights before it's my time.' We didn't inquire after that, we were curious but not that nosey. Jacky was the most distraught after Mable's passing.

Caroline

One couldn't survive on southern charm and Caroline knew that the most. She was the starter of our little group, having inherited the grand house she was living in from her grandmother. Since she had never married or found an occupation before the inheritance had to do what she needed to do to stay there. The girl wasn't lacking the brainpower in any sense but did find a resolution to her money shortcomings in supporting the house; she ran a bed and breakfast out of the place. Caroline got the place when she was in her young twenties and now that she was in her prime of mid thirties she had built up the most desirable destination bed and breakfast in the county. For almost fifteen years, ten months out of the year, she had run that place with a steady hand and offered the best hospitality that no one could ever protest. People came from far and wide to spend a few nights there and paid well for the privilege to stay in such a fine place. For a mere hundred and fifty dollars you could stay in a place that dated back to the civil war and, if you were so inclined to stay over to a Monday, would have the privilege of a southern afternoon Sunday tea gathering with all the fixings including cucumber sandwiches and fine tea. Now I said the girl was smart but that's the tip of the iceberg, she had the clever idea of having us over to start the ball rolling on that little trick to get an extra night out of her guests when the most of them were itching to go back home to start work fresh Monday morning. What kind of neighbours would be to say no to such a request when Caroline saw to all the food and drink fixings? We played up that gathering as best as we could and even wore our Sunday finest. It had garnered so much attention that not one summer goes by without the papers doing a feature story about it. Had we suspected that the editor of the paper was sweet on her we might not have put on such a show but then again, it was the neighbourly thing to do to help out.

Rose

This is me. I came from a long line of southern wanderers. Never a decade or less went by without my folks packing up and heading off to the next town. It always got better where we went, daddy was a salesman and followed where the work was. A new town ment a nicer house in a better part of town and all things considered I didn't mind. I didn't have a problem making friends; they said I had a natural honest way about me and people couldn't help but want to be near and open up their lives story to me. I didn't mind. People, I must say, have a story to tell and like any good sales man's daughter I was taught to listen twice as much as I was to speak. With that on my side I was able to learn all about everyone and their relations; I was approachable. I, unlike Mables tight lip, spoke when it was needed to settle things or air out the laundry. There was no sense letting the devil run with a lie when the truth could be told. When my parents passed on they were very well off because of daddy and I settled here in this place, I liked it the best. I was married then widowed but that was no indication of me giving up on life. I had my children and they gifted me with great grandchildren that I often see from time to time. My golden years are just that. When I met Caroline I was the one to introduce her to the ladies in the neighbourhood and then was the one to help her start off her Sunday tea pursuit.

Now where to begin.

There was an err silence that took over the neighbourhood the day that Mable passed and went to be with our maker. It was the winter of twenty fifteen. The black bow on her gate at Christmas was a strike on all our hearts and those of strangers to instantly weep. We all tried to show a brave face but that was soon shattered the moment Jacky let a tear appear on her cheek at the memorial. If there was any a time to mourn that was a sure sign to start good and fast. Pastor Bobby, a young fella gave the liturgy and even broke down; he was one of the hundreds of boys that passed through the woman's yard as a youngin and his own children had the pleasure of cookies and sweet tea at Mables'.

Bless my ears for hearing that I overhead at the reception because none of what I had heard would make a lick of sense otherwise. I was pouring another cup of coffee when I heard Paul, the local lawyer speaking to Sara and her husband Mike. I pretended to need a spell of sitting to take a seat so I could linger a bit to hear it all. What those two had done to poor Mable should have gotten them prime seating near the dark one himself. They, a week prior had Mable shipped off to a nursing home without a word. All of us ladies knew Mable wanted to pass in her home quietly, she make no ceremony about telling us all ether. Turned out she had a cough and Mike insisted the move be made. After speaking to Rene at the home I learned that once she got there she caught an infection from her room mate...imaging that, they couldn't even bother to get her a private room… I digress. Anyway, she was gone in three days; at least her suffering was quick to pass. Paul was telling Sara and an irate Mike that the keys to Mables house were left in his possession and would only be handed over after the will was read. "But," Sara protested, being encouraged by Mike. "I'm her only child the house is rightfully mine." but Paul held firm and insisted that they make the reading of the will. Mike stormed past me in a rage and left the place and Sara, unable to go was gritting her teeth the rest of the time. It was near the end of the gathering that Paul and his lovely wife Leah found me and told me I was named in the will and that I should show up at his office at ten the next day. I was there so I saw all that had happened first hand. I did show up five minutes prior, I hated being tardy for anything but I'd make the exception for my last day. I sat and listened to Mike badger Sara crewly. He insisted that she should have 'seen to it' that this was taken care of beforehand. Beforehand? What on earth did that mean? There was something amiss but I couldn't put my finger on it just then, I was still missing my friend. As we sat in Paul's office he opened the seal on that document and started reading, pausing at times to explain the legal terms and what not. When he came to the distribution of assets he paused and looked at me asking, "Rose, are you familiar with the framed tapestry in the front entrance, the one covered with roses?" Why yes I was, I was taken back by it the first time I saw it. "Yes I am. Mable herself stitched that when Sara was still in her crib, she told me, it's a treasure to be sure." He nodded, "Mable thought you'd love it the best and give it a good home." Damn those tears for not having all fallen the day before because more were waiting for this moment. I had noticed in my grief that Sara didn't budge at the loss, perhaps she knew that her mother had a great deal of such things and the loss of one to a close friend was forgivable. "Now then, for the other items. Leah?" She was in there in an instant and sat near me. "All personal effects, jewelry, stitched items are to be held in trust by Ms Leah for a period of three years where then she will be at her soul discretion to retain or give away as she sees fit." There is was, Sara turned red. "To Sara the only item that is being left to you is my ruby broach and dining room table, chairs, hutch and the contents it contains." Paul looked at the irate woman, "it's all been packed up for you down to the letter and," Paul's hand pulled a satin bag from his desk. "The broach has been herby delivered to you along with its appraisal that was done earlier this year." "BUT the house?" Mike yelled and then calmed himself. "It's part of the families so what about it?" Now I had known Paul and his mother, Leah's mother too and you would not find two of the most righteous people anywhere so when their children married and Paul took to the law you knew nothing would go wrong; I suspect my gut knew it too and that's why I didn't flinch one muscle when all of Mable's treasures went to Leah. "Yes the house," There was knowledge in that statement but Paul wasn't going to say. "The house was sold a few months back to a foreign party. The sum of the assets will be released to you once all funeral expenses have been paid and a donation made to the church to build a playground on its grounds. Mable didn't wish the selling price be disclosed." Mike was now formally pissed, it was awkward. "Please show up at the residence at two this afternoon to pick up your items." Paul gave a nod and off Mike stormed. Sara sat there in complete shock at what she heard. "I don't understand, months ago? I mean, what had I done to her to make her hate me so?" She left the office and I gathered my tissues when it struck me for being so unkind to Paul and Leah. "I do hope your parents are doing well, I did recall seeing your mom at the grocery store and she looked very well Paul." I gave the boy a smile. "Do tell me how is your brother Seth fairing with his real estate business? Good I hope." There was Paul's all knowing smile again. "He's doing real fine with it Rose, he had a great start selling off one of the nicest places with a big yard in all the county a few months back." He winked. I smiled wide. "Glad to hear it child." I left and headed for home then to just arrive at Mables' place at one fifty five sharp. Mike was standing on the street barking at the movers that were handling those dining chairs with all the care in the world and asking if the contents of the China hutch were itemized before they were packed. Sara was reflecting over the few flowers that remained from those that were placed at the gate for her mother. Paul showed up with Leah and went in and I followed him. There was police officer at the door that let me pass but held Mike and Sara from entering. Paul was quick to suppress the protests, "Mable made it perfectly clear, had you stayed for the remainder of the reading, that you two could not set foot in the pace once she was in the ground." It was then that Seth showed up with a lady and Mike darted to him begging to know the selling price and who the buyer was so he could 'keep the house in the family' but Seth remained silent. I was telling Leah about what was left to me when it dawned on me that I had seen Seth's lady friend the day before at the memorial; she only stayed for an hour and didn't speak a word to anyone that I had noticed. Mike, having gotten nowhere with the brothers stormed off to wait in his car for his wife, he had had enough. Paul produced a letter addressed to her daughter. "Read it now please Sara. Your mother wished it." Sara cracked open the envelope and took five good minutes to read it and re read it. She went ghostly white and shook her head saying, "Well, I suspect it but now I know where his heart was all along. Have some divorce papers ready for me soon Paul." If that wasn't shocking enough, Paul replied, "They are ready and it's all been paid for." I had to admit I was the only one with her chops open and needed a moment to collect myself right. Sara handed the letter back to Paul and went off to her soon to be ex husband and there was silence. "Seth love, help me bring this down, I don't want to hurt the place or drop it...my daughter Bells is waiting outside to help me bring it home. He gave a nod and pulled out a set of keys. "First things first. Ms Mary, these are yours and welcome to the south." There went my jaw hanging open again. Seth had my tapestry outside in a jiffy and I followed him out; shocked that I hadn't heard or known of this before now.

Mable was a wickedly clever woman that none of us could ever give her credit for.


	2. Ch 2

It was mid March when the black bow that was on Mabel's gate was taken down by the owner. I had the ladies over for Sunday tea; Jacky mentioned it as if it was already a scandal to do so. I had thought she'd have taken it down as soon as the first of  
the movers showed up to collect Mable's things and haul them off to who knows where but there it hung through one of the saddest winters for all of us. That dear lady was sincerely missed. Caroline, she didn't want to discuss the new owner in such  
a harsh tone like Jacky and none of us had had the pleasure of meeting her yet so she remarked, "I do pray she keep the place up as it deserves, it'd be hard on the charm of this neighborhood should it not." I didn't want to already discredit  
the new owner, having laid eyes on her when the keys were handed over but I had a feeling. "From the glance I saw of her and how Paul and Leah kept her near to them, they seem to be familiar with her, I think she will do the place it's respect."

We sipped our tea as I recalled seeing her again at the courtroom with Leah as the formalities of Sara's & Mike's divorce were put to rest. Judge Charlie, a long time resident who was well respected as being the most fair among his practice allowed  
us to attend, as usually these were very private matters so the courtesy was appreciated. The group of us were sitting near Sara while Leah and the new girl were at the back of the place. Everyone was still under the impression that she was Seth's  
sweetheart but I knew how that boy was pining after my Bells for some time; I didn't mention it to our group to just yet. As I said, we hadn't the pleasure of meeting her formerly so there was no reason to invade her privacy. We all listened to Charlie  
read off a claim that Mike's lawyer had put in a week prior, "A division of assets as pertaining to the property that was inherited by Ms Sara from her mother." Charlie wasn't impressed with the request one bit but tried to remain neutral  
for the sake of justice. "I reviewed what was acquired and have come to this...the ruby broach, as an heirloom dating back over a hundred years is protected by the state, wholly and its value as an historical heirloom can not be infringed upon,  
that said it can not be legislated over, or sold as long as a living family member lives. That, in simple terms, means it can't be seized by another person or family in a divorce, and should you Miss Sara ever will it away it must be decreed to a  
blood family member who still resides in this State or if none are present then the State becomes the owner until someone moves back here to make a valid claim on it. You see child, it's considered an historical item and we don't want pieces of our  
history being carted off. We also can't put a dollar value on it either so it's not considered a formal asset. Last thing our lawmakers wanted was to have owners used in any way to syphon such things away or destroy the owners of due to greed or the  
misinterpretation of any future laws made." Sara gave a nod, it was off the table. Charlie continued, "The dining set and the contents of the hutch have been appraised by three companies that specialize in such things and the average of  
that is what I place the value at." Charlie flipped a few papers on his vast desk as we waited. "According to the law, as Sara was Mike's dependant, half of his assists will also be surrendered," A few more pages were looked at. "if  
they be locked in an investment then half the appraised value be surrendered even if the investment need to be sold off to do so unless it's a historical holding." Mike looked upset, half of that man's empire was being taken, he protested right  
on schedule, "And the house? That place was worth at least a million in its state and no one is talking about it." His fist hit the small table he was sitting at with his lawyer. Charlie snorted. "Well let's see here," He picked  
up a piece of paper that looked oddly familiar; a letter and stared reading. 

* * *

My Dearest Daughter Sara,  
I asked Paul to give this note to you in the hopes that you will one day forgive me. It was just this year, in May when I thought my heart was finally broken, seeing as there were no grandbabies in the works it was already hurting. That May, after I had  
you over for lunch, one of my boys came to me in a ghastly state. Seems as though when the lot of them were playing hide n seek in the yard he took to hiding underneath the back porch and he recounted what he heard Mike saying on his telephone. He  
said, "No the old coot isn't dead yet, I may have to get the girl knocked up first but mark my word when I get this place it'll be on the marked before she gets cold." I sold the place two weeks after that, It was the buyer insisted I stay  
until I was ready to leave on my own terms and to keep up appearance. That heartless man used us both and deserves nothing of what your father and I built in our lives. I'm very sorry to have you suffer because of it.  
Mama Mable

* * *

"That letter was dated three months before her passing," Charlie remarked. "And the house was sold for a tenth of that, in spite, because of the 'old coot' comment. The remaining amount, as decreed in her will after the funeral expenses  
and the church play park that was dedicated to Mable, who loved all the children of that parish, it comes to a little over sixty thousand dollars." Paul's hand went up, the boy was ever so polite, and he stood after Charlie gave him a nod. "Sara  
wishes to retain the dining room items and pay with her portion of what Mike is surrendering." There was a some whispering and Mike's layer gave the okay. Mike was still in a bit of shock at only getting thirty thousand dollars out of the deal.  
It was told to me after that that his assets neared the million dollar mark and that Sara had to mention a few of them that were not stated on the assets listings that Paul got; Mike wanted to swindle out of paying her her fair due but Sara was as  
sharp as she was angry at that man. Charlie continued, "We have settlement in this case and if you could come up and sign off with your lawyer Mike we can put this to rest." We watched as he went and did as was asked then left the courtroom  
with his attorney following. He didn't once look at Sara, even he knew he did wrong to that girl. The group of ladies and I were just grateful that she was still young and could remarry if her heart found love again. As the ladies and I were leaving  
I let them go ahead, I wanted a word with Sara as I didn't want the girl thinking she was alone in this world and to have her over for dinner any night she felt inclined to invite herself for. When I turned to go, after inviting her, I came face to  
face with Leah and the new owner; the room had cleared out by then. I felt my arm being held on to by Paul who had just returned from signing off and telling Sara to go do the same. Leah held on to the woman who looked rather young but still too old  
for Seth. It was when Sara came back that she spoke. "Ms Sara, hi, I'm the one that your mother sold the house to, Mary, and I just wanted to say how sorry I am for your loss. I liked your mom so much, we were friends." Mary got a bit of  
encouragement from Paul to continue. "Your mom and I had an understanding that Paul knew about, it's not on paper but it's 'neighborly' thing to do in this situation now that the matter is settled. You see, I didn't want all things your mom wished  
to leave me. I had agreed to keeping your old room so you could stay there anytime you wanted to and leave it just as it was left as your mom wanted but she also wanted me to sell off her things and give you the money for but, let's just say for reasons,  
I couldn't do that. So I had it stored for you and I still kept your room as your mom wanted and you are welcome to stay there anytime you wish. But then I heard of the divorce and because something still it bothered me...it took a week or two of  
looking I found a place a few blocks away and bought it, spent weeks fixing up and had your mom's things moved in there, for you." Sara was a mix of shock and about to break down in tears and I was about to join the girl. "It seems only  
right that I sell it to you, contents and all, for what I bought your mom's place for, a tenth of what I paid for it." Sara had to sit down and I joined the girl to pull out a stack of tissues for us to share. I think I knew the place Mary was  
giving to her, I had seen it for sale for the longest time, it was so run down it was being sold for nothing, and then not too long ago after Mable's passing there was a flurry of activity at the place fixing it up; the timeline matched up perfectly  
now. It took a few blown noses but we collected ourselves before we faced the group. Mary handed over the keys and gave the girl a nod. "I hope there is no ill between us and that one day I can be so proud as to call you my friend Sara if you  
would allow it." Sara crushed Mary in her arms and started crying again. It was a few days after, when she was over for dinner that I had learned she had been living in a one room apartment in a sour part of town. "Friend, no, never, you  
are a sister, a long lost sister mamma had that I just met. Thank you so much Mary." Paul and Leah were glowing, things were right and just in the world again she spoke up, "Paul love, when something is placed 'in trust' can that not be  
interpreted as 'being held on for'?" Paul gave a nod. "Well I think I don't have enough room at our place for some things that I'm holding to so I would like to return them to their, I believe, intended owner. Do you think there is any legal  
reason I can't?" The boy shook his head. "Good. Sara, as soon as you're settled please give me a call." That's it, Mable, that old coot, had her justice served. Mary handed Sara a card with her number on it and promptly left without  
a word; I still hadn't figured where Mable had found such a lady but I was sure as my heart grateful that her child not only got away from that scoundrel but ended up with the more of her precious memory filled things after the fact.

"She's shown herself not to be vicious or selfish. I don't think Sara would stand a harsh word said against Mary for the rest of her days. Honorable that that stranger had shown more kindness to another than kin." The ladies gave a nod and kept  
sipping their tea. Jacky didn't seem moved but we'd work on her, Mary didn't deserve her harshness out of Mable choosing her, trusting her, to watch out for her child. It was later that week, while I was walking Sue's dog; she was off on vacation  
and I offered to keep it rather than her put it in a kennel, that I saw several trucks pulling up to now Mary's place. All of them were from fancy stores from the city. Things were taken outa their boxes and brought in; Mary liked nice things and  
was intending to stay for a long spell, it was encouraging. It was a day or two after that, while walking the dog, that I saw that girl in overalls elbow deep pulling up weeds all around the porch and gardens; she was no stranger to work it seems.  
Her toiling in that dirt went on for a week more and then when I thought there wasn't a weed left growing on that grand estate; another truck shows up and trays upon trays of plants were unloaded. The group of us made the occasional comment to one  
another should we pass and see more things finding their way into the ground. "It isn't right that we haven't had her over pleasantries but my goodness she never stops." I made a point of going over to Mary's place the next time I saw her.  
It was a day or so later that I spotted her on the porch looking at the state of the windows while walking the dog.

"Hello there!" I called out to her. "Mary. I don't know if you recall me but…." The girls eyes lit up like Christmas.

"Rose! Come on in, I need an opinion here and I'm at a total loss."

I made my way up to where she was. Mable loved sitting on this porch in the heat of the summer to watch folks walk by as she sipped her sweet tea. "I'm no expert on anything but I'll have a look." The windows Mary was looking at were deep set  
well underneath the overhang of the porch roof.

"I can't decide to fix these up with a good paint or replace them all together. The paint is chipped and they are single pane glass and I just don't know if it's needed or I can get another few years out of them."

Mary's finger chipped at a flaked piece of paint. I'd never noticed the house or the windows up close and its state but I this was important to Mary, the house was important to her. "Well you were here this winter, did it feel cold to you?"

She shook her head. "Where I'm from, this last winter was like a spring day. I was in a t-shirt and shorts most of the time." Her eyes went up to the roof of the porch, the paint up there too was chipping away. "I'll paint then, goodness  
knows the trouble I'd have to endure to replace them." She wasn't going to say but owning a historical home wasn't easy but she was determined to be successful at it.

I gave her a nod and looked around and tried to sneak a look though one of the windows to see what was happening inside but the sun was too bright. "The garden looks lovely, it will fill in beautifully over the summer."

"Thank you, yes, I think so too. It will be nice to watch and enjoy. I've told the boys who play in the yard to try to be careful."

Mary gave me a look and saw that I followed what she was saying; the children were welcome. "They are good kids, they will do as you ask so as not to lose the privilege." The boys knew they were lucky that Mary was allowing the access to continue  
as she could have just as easily locked the gates. She had been allowing them to play before the divorce hearing so she must have known about why and how Mable came to selling the place.

"Please come in and let me make you some tea, if you have time."

I gave her a nod and was about to tie the dog off when she turned and insisted he be brought in too. She showed me to the back of the place where the kitchen was but as I passed I noticed how much more empty the rooms were but were now simply furnished  
with expensive looking couches and chairs. Even all the woodwork and walls looked brighter as if they had been cleaned. Mables kitchen had been brought up to the current decade with new cabinets, floors and walls but what still remained was the large  
oversized country sink, it was now the feature in the kitchen and even the new countertops gave way to it. "It looks bigger in here." Mary gave me a nod as she filled the kettle and set it on the new stove.

" I had a lot of fun modernizing it, battling with electricians to get it wired properly so the place wouldn't burn down." Cream and sugar were set out and proper porcelain tea cups were found and made ready by a stout little tea pot. "I  
had to keep the kitchen sink, chips and all because as much as I like new things I like old as well and you can't honestly buy new ones as nice and big as this." She sat down as she placed a little dish of tea cakes between us. "So tell  
me Rose, what are the locals gossiping about these days...I do hope it's me, I love the thought of being mysterious."

Mary laughed at the last little bit she said as if she didn't care and in time I did learn that she didn't give much weight to what people thought of her. "Well, you coming here is a big change for all of us. Pardon me for asking, being so direct  
but I was, we were, a little set back when you said you knew Mable and were friends with her?" The kettle interrupted us just then so she got up to get it and start the tea steeping.

As she sat down she let out a breath and looked up to the distance before speaking. "I believe I made her acquaintance a few days after the 'old coot' comment and she had told me about it as that was her reason for selling this place. I had already  
been in the state for a few months looking for a place and working on my citizenships… which I got long before I bought the place. I had met Seth though Paul who was teaching the classes when I said I'd be wanting to settle here, having liked the  
feel of the city. I met Mable through Seth. Seth and I had already been wandering around almost every neighbourhood looking at houses. I saw this place on one of our excursions and told him I wanted it, something like it, so when Mable approached  
him, though Paul I imagine, he knew he had a good match for a quick sale. Mable insisted she meet me, it's not typical for buyers and sellers to meet but both Paul and Seth had gotten to know me and knew her so they didn't see any issues. Looking  
back I'd want to meet the person I sold this place to too because it is something special. It was a few days later that we signed the papers and came to an agreement. After that we just kept meeting up for coffee and then dinner once a week. Mable  
was my friend, she was so troubled with what Sara was going though that it took a bit of convincing on my part to at least leave her some clue as to why she did what she did because who'd believe a stranger. When you saw me in court there I was so  
glad she was alright because I was still upset that I paid so little for this place but really, who was I to force Mable to take more for it after what was said and then it going to that scumbag." Mary got up to get the teapot and bring it to  
the table. She went back to the counter to fill a bowl of water for the mutt at my feet who was so settled that he was nearly asleep. "I am glad to be here, I'm glad that Sara is in a better place where she can start healing her heart and mourning  
her loss." The tea was poured and Mary, having some finer skill and etiquette in the pastime waited for me to prepare my cup to my liking before starting hers.

"Well that all makes sense now and thank you for telling me because the gossip was getting to me. I don't care for it but I also don't like the assumptions or possible lies springing up for sensation." Mary gave a shrug.

"I'm too old and been through enough drama in my life to stop caring what people think of me or how I conduct myself. I mean it's good to know how you are regarded but honestly I just want to be left alone in peace to do what I want." We sat  
there for a few moments in silence listening to the house. "So did you want to see what I've done to the place?" She must have guessed my affirmative reply from my eyes lighting up. I was curious to be sure and ready to contradict any mean  
word said against her in regards to the place. We finished our tea and I left the mutt tired off in the kitchen so as not to have him dirty up the place. It was then that I noticed the girl wasn't wearing shoes as I followed behind her.

"Let me take off my boots." It was barely a whisper but to which she insisted I not.

"I understand it's an American thing to do, keep shoes on so please don't concern yourself with my customs. I'd be more upset at you stubbing a toe over a bit of vacuuming and besides, it's not messy out." The girl was not old by a long shot  
by my reckoning but very earthy in her manor of composure and not in a hippy sort of way. She brought me back to the front foyer and then turned to the left to the room whose windows we were looking at. "The living room or parlour. I repaired  
all the walls and touched up the plaster work on the ceiling as its original and I wanted to keep it." The walls were still mostly bare and the room sparsely furnished but what was present looked inviting and comfortable. The floor, that I recalled  
the large worn out rug Mable had down, looked brand new. "I had it refinished. It's the original one and they used very thick planking so it wasn't hurting it at all. The room needs more but it's not like I have a lot of entertaining to do so  
this will do for now." We went to an empty grand dining room that looked as though it was abandoned. "I haven't decided what this room wants so it can wait for now." As Mary mentioned in the parlour, she wasn't entertaining at all just  
yet so I could feel her solitude at that moment. We went back to the kitchen to find that mutt sprawled out on the floor as if he owned the place. "In here I had it, well the whole house actually, rewired and plumbed. The electricians found some  
of the original wiring and even though it was disconnected I had them rip it out." She showed me the side room pantry that was boasting it's new shelving and paint job before we went around to the grand hall. Now for the reader, the grand hall  
was where parties were held. The folks who built this place fancied themselves as aristocrats and had such a room built into this house. It was for parties and small balls and such as well as wakes. I never liked such rooms as there was always the  
chance of lingering spirits and all but I wasn't much into the superstitions. "I'm getting the floor in here redone as soon as it's warm enough to keep windows open to air out the dust and fumes. The walls will be a light lavender with an off  
white on the plaster detailing. I have a use for it in mind but I'm not sure if it's viable yet so I'll leave it as is." The room, if Caroline had one so large in her place, would be a dining room for her guests and I'd be willing to wager her  
starting a restaurant in it and bringing on a cook to do it. We went up the grand staircase, and to the second open area upstairs, the second ball room for more intimate family gatherings that usually happened in the winter that called for a warmer  
room. It had been started but looked as though the floors were waiting their turn as well. Mary first showed me the master bedroom, where Mable stopped sleeping in when Owen passed away in it. I shivered at the luxurious furnishings that now adorned  
it; a heavy framed bed and equally steady matching dressers, night tables and all. Mary must have noticed my shiver at the memory of the room.

"Not to worry, he's gone. I sent him off... if he was ever here at all." She smirked at me as if she was reading my mind.

"I really don't put much weight in such things child." Mary's eyes seemed larger as if she suspected I fibed. "It's lovely what you have done with the room and house. Mable would be happy to have known it."

"Oh she knows, knew. I came by a few times and she asked what I would do to the place. I told her I'd breath life back into it as it had when it was first built. I also told her that I'd never easily sell it until I was too old to keep it up as it  
should be. I told her I wanted the floors to be done so they could be scuffed back down to nothing to show that people had been there. I'm not sure how I'm going to do that since my children are grown so I will have to hope for grandkids to do it."  
Mary sighed as she lead me to the other bedrooms that were in various states of progress as well as stopping at Sara's opened door but not stepping in and infringing on its possession. She was keeping her word to that dear girl. "I guess what  
I wanted to do to the place was to live in it and not as that scoundrel wanted, to suck the life out of it. Mable knew exactly what I had planed for it and the gardens. She also asked that the boys be allowed to play here before I signed and I intend  
to keep my word." The last bedroom, the Mistress's bedroom as it had been once called was considered the grand guest room for honored company. Mary opened the doors to reveal what was now a work room for her craft. I felt myself gasping at the  
quilts in various states of completion. Stacks of neatly folded fabrics in a rainbow of colours filled several shelves that lined each of the walls and a cutting table was positioned where the bed ought have been. "And here I thought you were  
busy in the yard with all those flowers. My my…" Mary opened up a window for air because the room was lit plenty with the sun shining so brightly outside. It struck me as this is what she had been doing all winter long while we wondered who she  
was; the solitude must have been quite a task to defeat.

"I'm thinking of selling them not for the money but just to free up space in here as I'd like to contain my hobby to one room if at all possible." She laughed at her own, clear, obsession.

"If you'd like I'll introduce you to Caroline, she runs a bed and breakfast a few doors down and I'm willing to gamble that her guests would love to bring a piece of the south home with them even if it's not from a southerner...we won't tell them  
that now. You're here and one of us and that's all that matters." Mary smiled so bright at me I thought of myself being an unopened gift at Christmas but I wasn't sure if it was because of me saying I'd introduce her to my friend or that she  
belonged where she was. 


End file.
